scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/The Man-Beast
The Man-Beast is the first episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise The gang gets a job at an old castle. Synopsis The gang is running low on money and gets a job at an old castle in Coolsville. The Mystery Machine drove towards the castle. In the back, Scooby and Shaggy were singing. Fred tells them "We're almost there." He steers the van left and then up a hill. He parks the van in front of a giant castle. Scooby and Shaggy gulp and say "We'll just stay here." Velma says that they will be all alone, and they dash out to come in. Inside they meet Jack, the owner of the castle. He greets the gang and tells them that they are going to help him create a half-man-half-beast! Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Then Jack tells them not to worry, because he will pay them 100,000,000 dollars. Then Scooby and Shaggy agree to help. Jack tells the gang to follow him. He leads them downstairs, when they see a man blocking their way. His name is Bark, and he doesn't want Jack to create a monster. Jack tells him to leave, and then he leads the gang into a big room. There is a dog in a cage and a man in a cage too. Jack gives Fred and Daphne a long wire. He tells them to connect it from the dog's nose, to the man's toe. They do it, and then Jack gives Velma a box. He tells her to put it under the wires. Then he turns to Scooby and Shaggy. Jack gives them a giant battery. He tells them to put it in the box. Scooby and Shaggy put it in the box, and then Jack presses a button. Smoke fills the room. Once the smoke clears, Jack, the dog, and the man are all gone. But... a giant half-man-half-dog was standing up. It roars at the gang. Then, it vanishes. Fred says they should split up. He tells Scooby and Shaggy to search outside of the castle, while he, Daphne, and Velma search the castle. Scooby and Shaggy run out of the castle. Scooby and Shaggy meet a woman named Jane. She wants to see the beast. She leaves, and then the Man Beast appears. He chases them down the hill, and then he vanishes. They climb back up the hill, and find a wire. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They find a battery, and Scooby and Shaggy run in. They show each other their clues, and then Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. And he needs everybody's help. He explains the plan. Scooby and Shaggy will pretend they solved the mystery, and go tell Coolsville. The Man Beast will hear about this and come attack the castle. Then Velma and Daphne will though a net on him. And last Fred will nail the net to the ground. After Scooby and Shaggy tell everybody in Coolsville, the beast comes and attacks the castle. Velma and Daphne toss the net, Fred nails it down... and the beast breaks out. He chases Scooby and Shaggy into a large room of the castle. Scooby steps on something by mistake, and a cage falls on the Man Beast. After moving the cage to Coolsville, with Fred, Daphne, and Velma, the gang pulls off the Man Beast's mask. It is Jack! He wanted to make people think he could do anything. Velma says the clues had to point to Jack. Shaggy tells Jack that he still owes them 100,000,000 dollars. Jack says he spent all of that on the costume. The police come and take Jack away. The episode ends with Scooby cloning himself. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" he cheers. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Bark, and Man Beast * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Bark * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Jane * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Man Beast Suspects *Jack *Bark *Jane Culprits *Jack **Reason: To make people think he could do anything. Notes\trivia *This was the very first episode of Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries Locations *Coolsville **Castle Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff